Haunting Dreams
by FoxSpirit
Summary: Finished! Kurama is starting to have strange dreams, and a mysterious voice is taunting him. Will he find the one behind them before he's killed?
1. First Taunts

This is my second Yu Yu Hakusho fic, and again it's centered around Kurama. Hope everyone who reads it will like it (and review!). Constructive critism is welcome, but if your just going to flame me, don't bother. For everyone who doesn't know, Makai is the Demon World, youkai means demon, and the Reiki Tantei are the Spirit Detectives.

*I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho*

But I do own "Attack of the Weirdos: Part Two"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: First Taunts

Perfect. Is that the word most used to describe him? His amazing looks gave him a following of his own, sports didn't hold him back, but maybe his best feature was his mind. He was top of his class, and the envy of many but not only that, he won many people over with his quiet, kind demeanor. At home his mother thought only good things about him. He helped in anyway he could, and didn't ask for much in return. He was a good older brother, and an excellent son.

Shuuichi Minamino. No one thought for a second that he would be mixed up with the super natural. Yet he was one of the most powerful beings in both worlds. His youkai self was famous throughout the Makai for his thieving skills. But that was a part of his life he no longer wanted.

Kurama was viewed as the most stable of all the Reiki Tantei. He was the brains of the group, and always thought of the best course of action first. Everyone thought he could handle a few bad dreams. And he could, couldn't he?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Huff huff,_ continued as the scene showed a pair of feet pumping as fast as possible, running through bushes, puddles, everything.

The panting persisted as the scene moved slowly up the runners body and focused on his face, eyes over shadowed by the wet strands of hair clinging to his pale skin. Too dark to make out much of a color, all that could be seen was a look of grimace on his mouth as he tilted his head around to look behind him quickly. The scene backed up to show a shadowed figure pursuing him closely, and reaching into a pocket withdrawing an object that gave off a reflection of light....

Shuuchi's emerald eyes shot open. He sat up slowly, positioning his arm behind him, and bringing the other hand to his forehead to wipe away the red strands from his eyes. He was sweating heavily. _A...nightmare? I haven't waken up in the middle of the night like this since I can't remember. Dreams don't normally affect me...I barely remember most of them. _Kurama got out of his bed and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. While the water was running out of the faucet he began thinking about his dream again, _I can remember this one clearly though. It was vivid, yet foggy at the same time. What I did see was clear, but so many elements were missing. The only sound I heard was the heavy breathing of the one being chased and I could barely make out the outlines of the figures, but some of their features were so easy to see...I'm probably blowing this out of proportion though. It was just a nightmare, just a dream. _Kurama finished off the cup of water and placed it in the sink quietly and headed back to his room. Before he pulled the sheets back over him and layed his head down he looked at the clock. 5:45 am. _No point on going back to sleep for another few minutes just to wake up. _He got off his bed again and began to get ready for school.

"How'd you sleep last night Shuuichi?" Shiori asked from the other side of their counter, tending to breakfast. He opened his mouth to say good, but then remembered the dream. "Shuuichi?" she asked again when he didn't reply.

"Okay, I woke up a little early that's all," Kurama said, _I don't want to worry her with things that five year olds would be complaining about. I didn't complain about nightmares when I was, why should I start at fifteen?_

"That's good, I heard you get up before six and got a little worried," She said with a small smile.

_You horrible son..._

"What?!" Kurama said sharply as his soft expression turned to icy cold in a split second.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Shiori asked her son absent mindedly. Kurama abandoned his search for the voice, but continued glaring from the corner of his eye.

"No, just clearing my throat mother," He answered in his normal manner. Shiori continued with their breakfast, and brought it to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Another perfect score Mr. Minamino," the teacher congratulated in his biology class. The rest of Kurama's morning had gone off without a hitch. All the way up to sixth period.

_Little Mister Perfect_

"Wh-?" Kurama caught himself before his teacher and peers heard him. _That voice... _Kurama's eyes darted around the class room as the teacher continued handing out papers. He found nothing, just as before. Not a suspicious scent, not another sound, not a disturbance what so ever. Kurama brushed it off as a jealous student mocking him, and went back to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wanna go see a movie?" Yusuke asked as he and his friends passed the theater looking for something to waste time with.

"What's out?" Kurama responded.

"Uh...Attack of This, Blah blah, Don't yaddah yaddah, Return of the Care Bears. You know, the normal," Yusuke snickered.

"I don't care, either way is fine by me," Kurama said.

"I wanna see yaddah yaddah," Kuwabara joked.

"Whadda you wanna do Hiei?" Yusuke asked again.

"I'm going to leave, I don't care for your human nonsense," Hiei said.

"C'mon Hiei everyone likes movies! I bet you've never even seen one!" Yusuke taunted.

"And I don't plan on it," Hiei replied, and started to walk away. Before he got very far though Yusuke grabbed his arm and dragged him into the theater.

"Let go of me RIGHT NOW!" Hiei yelled.

"Stop drawing so much attention to yourself, Hiei," Kurama warned as Yusuke let go and started to order their tickets.

"Okay guys were watching Attack of the Weirdos," Yusuke announced.

"Attack of the _Weirdos_?" Kuwabara echoed.

"Yeah, they're this group of guys that have a stupid name and a stupid mission, and they're weird. And tada, they get the name weirdos, part two," Yusuke explained, then grabbed Hiei again dragging him into the room it was showing in.

Half way through the movie Kurama started to tune out the actors. _Yusuke wasted our money. This movie has no plot, the actors are lifeless, and it's four hours long, _he thought looking over at his friends. Hiei appeared to be asleep, Kuwabara had gone back to the snack bar for the fourth time, and Yusuke had pulled out a walkman to drown out the movie.

"Yusuke, why don't we just leave?" Kurama asked.

"Huh? You say something?" Yusuke replied, pulling off his headphones. Kurama glared.

"Let's leave," he said simply.

"Okay then HIEI WAKE UP!" Yusuke shouted. Afterwards came a flood of shhhh's and the sound of Hiei pounding his fist on Yusuke's head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home," Kurama walked through the door of his house. He was expecting a reply from his mother, but he didn't get one. She should have been home, it was already six o'clock. The red head walked into the kitchen and noticed a note left on the counter. He immediately recognized his mother's elegant handwriting.

_Dear Shuuichi,  
I had to go to the next town over for work again. I'm very sorry that I couldn't say good bye to you in person, but I didn't know where you were or what time you'd be home. I'm not sure when I'll be getting back, I have a lot of work to do before I can come home. I went shopping before I left, so there should be enough food to hold you over until I'm home. There's some money on your desk if you want to order something to eat instead. If you need anything call my work number and they'll get the message to me. Hope your doing okay, and that you'll be fine without me. I didn't get anyone to watch you, I trust that you can take care of yourself._

_Love,  
Mom_

"I can't believe I forgot to tell her that I would be with Yusuke after school today," Kurama cursed himself. Shiori was the type of mother that worried about her child over quite a few small things, as Kurama had learned early on. "Hopefully she didn't get very worried about it...."

_Not so perfect anymore are we?_

"Who's there?!" Kurama yelled at no one visible, "Where is that voice coming from?" It was the same scene as last time he had heard the eerie taunting, and the time before. Nothing was out of place and everything was fine, except for Kurama.

Kurama was slightly uneasy for the rest of the night, but didn't let it bother him too much. After he ate, had his shower, and finished the last of his homework it was nine o'clock. Usually he would go to bed at ten or later, but tonight he was much more tired then he ever normally was. The Fox went around the house locking all the doors and what not and, after he made sure everything was off, layed down on his bed. Kurama stared at his ceiling and drifted to sleep slowly, leaving all of the day's bizarre events forgotten. 


	2. Death Threat

Sorry this chapter is so short! _ I couldn't think of much to put in it cause I don't want the fic to end quickly. I'm already working on the third chapter though, and I hope it'll be a lot better then this one! Cause this one...sucks in my opinion. I just like the dream part...the rest I'm not pleased with and haven't been able to get it much better for the past three days. *stabs her writers block hard* Sorry again. Please review when your done, and try to enjoy!

*I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho*

I do own the movie and the bench.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: Death Threat  


He was fighting for air. Rain mixed with the oxygen he desperately needed entered his lungs with every breath. Not even he could run forever, but that's the way things seemed to be heading. He was driven by the fear he would fall and be captured, be tortured. The darkness of night surrounded him, and the torrent of the storm continued to strike him, each drop beginning to feel like a miniature knife. Hail. Nothing was on his side, nothing there to help him escape. His pursuer was getting closer, not affected in the slightest bit by the harsh conditions. He didn't dare look to see what was happening, all he did was run as hard and fast as he could.

But it wasn't enough.

His enemy leapt, and he fell to the ground. Hard. He was pinned, and there was nothing he could do about it. The attacker brought the glimmering object into his view. A blade. The expression locked on his face showed the terror he felt at the sight of the dagger, and his fear as the demon brought it closer and closer to his vulnerable skin...

Kurama snapped awake, leaving his nightmares behind. Back into reality. The reality he valued so much, far away from his ominous nightmares. He realized that he had been tossing and turning the whole time, his bed resembled a hazard area. He hadn't had such a troubled sleep for years. What was it about these illusions that made him so uneasy?

Four o'clock am. _Great, now I'm losing sleep over these damn nightmares, _Kurama thought irritably. He fixed his bed quickly and put his head back on the soft pillow, praying his sleep would be dreamless. His emerald eyes slowly closing. 

But sleep never came.

His mind unwillingly wandered, aimlessly. Random, meaningless topics aroused him consistently. His time at the movies the day prior, the crowds at his middle school, what he had eaten for breakfast. Things that he would forget before long caught his attention, giving him something else to think about instead of the nothingness of sleep. So he lied there. In his room, on his bed, trying to suppress all the random thoughts. Until his alarm set off, and he had to leave sleep behind for another day. Kurama brought the pillow around over his head to deafen the sound of the alarm to no avail. He let out a typical teenage moan and got out of bed. (a/n: do you think he would he really do that?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama sat silently through all of his classes. The lessons seemed more pointless then ever before, and he let his mind drift off during the class's. He knew he wouldn't be penalized for it, teachers never called on him unless there was no one else. Because he always answered the questions, with brilliant responses. Finishing out the day all he could think about was leaving the accursed building. 

Though all he wanted, was to be rid of the dreams. Of the voice.

He searched for answers when his thoughts strayed away. He tried to remember every fight, every opponent he could have had. Anything he could think of, but focused on finding a voice. He was desperate to find out who it was that was haunting him. Yet he discovered nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Kurama, whadda you think?" Yusuke questioned, snapping Kurama out of his trance. They were sitting on a bench across from the theater, in the shade of a large oak. The area held only a few passers by and the boys.

"About what?" the red head replied.

"The movie yesterday," he said.

"Oh, that stupid one? I thought just that. It was stupid," Kurama answered.

"Have you been paying attention to them Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Not really," he replied. It was true, he had been scouring his mind for more clues about the voice.

"Hey! We've been having a very intelligent conversation over here!" Yusuke argued.

"Yes, I'm sure you have been. Seeing the string that makes the ninja's jump great distances in crap movies like that one is very philosophical, not to mention the rubber katanas that you can see bend. But don't take what I say in anyway a sarcastic statement," Hiei said back. Yusuke laughed and started up a debate just for the sake of annoying the hell out of Hiei. Kurama zoned out again. He didn't care for their childish quarrels right then.

_You really shouldn't ignore your friends like this. You're not going to figure anything about me out anyway, so why worry yourself over it? You'll die in the end...no matter what._

Kurama's eyes widened a little. Death? Was that what the voice was after?

"Kurama, are you okay?" Yusuke asked. His expression must have been worse then he had thought to capture Yusuke's attention during an argument.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." he replied, slightly shaken. "I'm going to go home, I'm not feeling that great right now," he finished, got up and walked away quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

meh, sorry again it's short! 


	3. Deadly Games

I'm sorry again for the second chapter being so short, but I tried to put a bit more length into this one. It's the longest chapter I've done for this fic, so hopefully that'll make a few of you happy! And it's a quick update, something unheard of with lazy old me. I'm putting up the warning now, the Kurama torture is starting here! It's not that bad in this chapter (well maybe for Kurama...), but it will most likely get worse. *the authoress doesn't know why since she hates Kurama torture* Anyway you have been warned! Hope you all enjoy, and review!

*I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Deadly Games

The rain was subsiding, the clouds clearing. A thin ray of moonlight beat down on the water next to Kurama and his demon attacker, giving enough light to illuminate his face, dripping from the once harsh storm.

"Such fair skin, such a shame to stain it with blood. But you hands are covered in it are they not?" the demon said as he brought the knife down to Kurama's left cheek. He let it glide across effortlessly, but made no cut. Kurama could feel the cold metal sliding, toying with his fear.

"Well, Kurama? I know your not incapable of talking," the demon pressed on, with malice in his voice. Yet Kurama could tell he was enjoying this, it was all a game to him. And he had all the pieces on his side.

"If you mean that I have taken the lives of many demons, you are correct," he replied steadily. He would not let his fear show any farther.

"That's a shame, then I do have the right person," Kurama could feel the pressure of the knife on his skin increase and winced instinctively. He could smell his own blood, and could feel where he had been sliced. The crimson liquid rolled down his face slowly, landing next to his hair. "Oh look, it's the same shade of red as your hair."

"What _are_ you?" Kurama asked.

"I am everything you are not. Full of hate, wishing for someone's destruction in the most painful manner, and in control of something much more deadly then a flower," the demon crushed the rose Kurama had somehow gotten to his had. Then he held a petal close to his hair and the drop of blood. "Even the rose, renowned for being the most beautiful flower ever created, holds some connection to pain, to blood. A crimson rose carries the same deadly shade of red as a human's blood," the demon made another slit in Shuuichi's skin, and he winced as this one slid down the length of his face. He felt the beads of blood trickle down his cheek, then land next to his hair and the single rose petal.

It was the same scene as before. The Fox's sleep nastily disturbed, and him reflecting on it. _It felt...so real this time. Before it was like I was watching all of it unfold before my eyes. Now I saw what I would have witnessed if I had been there, in that body. I felt the cold steel of the blade, the warm trickle of my own blood, and the smell of the rose, _Kurama thought uneasily. He brought his legs over the side of the bed and walked to the hall's bathroom. Still half asleep he turned on the faucet and let the water run on his hand until he found the temperature he desired. He let the clear warm water gather in his hands, then splashed his face with it to help him wake up. He didn't wish to return to his room, or to fall back asleep. But his mind froze and his heart raced as a familiar taste reached his mouth while the water ran down his face.

He was bleeding.

"No..." Kurama pleaded aloud. His attention caught and him fully awake he stared into the mirror. On his left side there were two cuts on his cheek. A small one, and a larger one that spanned from his eye, down to his mouth. The same ones from his dream. Kurama slowly brought his hand up to his face to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The image in the mirror showed the smear marks from where he had wiped his fingers, and when he turned to his hand it was red. The wounds were real.

Kurama dashed back to his room, and stopped at the doorway when he saw the red stains on his pillow. "This can't be right..." he tried to reason with himself, "it's impossible," _but with all I've been through how can I think anything is impossible... _he thought desperately. He walked over to his bed and sat down slowly. He touched his pillow gently, and then brought his hand back to his face. The red liquid was still warm and wet, and it's smell was that of his blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you ever heard of a demon that could enter a person's mind Koenma?" Kurama asked patiently.

"Um, no," He answered. Kurama thanked him and started to walk away when he said, "why Kurama?"

"It's nothing, I was just curious," he replied. _Guess Koenma's never heard of him either. Where could he be from?_ Once he had turned a few corners and thought he was out of ear shot for everyone he began talking to himself, "If I'm awake I can't figure out anything without letting everyone on and worrying over me, and when I'm asleep I'm pinned on the ground with no control. In a position to die at any moment..."

"Kurama..." Botan whispered in shock. Her grip on the corner wall fell with the tears down her cheeks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You stereo is dead Kurama," Yusuke complained when Kurama walked into his room. He had forgotten the other boys would be over, and was glad he had cleaned up the blood on his bed.

"It just needs new batteries," he answered.

"Where'd those come from?" Kuwabara asked.

"The cuts? I guess I just got careless," Kurama lied.

"With what?" he continued.

"Something, I don't know. I noticed them this morning when I woke up," Kurama answered.

"But they look kinda deep, you woulda been bleeding," Kuwabara kept questioning. Kurama was becoming agitated.

"It's his business not yours," Hiei interrupted.

"I just wanted to know okay?! It's none of YOUR business what my business with his business is!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Do you even know what you just said?" Hiei said.

"Sure I did!" He yelled again.

"Yes, then tell us," it was silent while Kuwabara thought of a come back, "You have no idea do you?"

"Shut up shrimp!"

"I'll stop insulting you, when you stop giving me so much material to work with," Hiei replied mockingly. As Kurama walked back out he couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he heard more of Kuwabara's hallow threats down stairs.

_You know they're going to be upset when you die. You know they're going to be aggravated when they find out you never told them anything._

_Shut the hell up and leave me alone, _Kurama crossly answered the voice. He knew it was in his head now, no point in yelling for the owner to come forth. 

_You should be kinder to your executioner. Maybe I won't make you death as painful as I had planned if you showed me some respect._

_I'd rather be in an early grave then bow down to your wishes, _Kurama thought bitterly.

"Here," Kurama said, and threw Yusuke what he needed to turn on the player, "you two are still arguing?"

"He started it!" Kuwabara defended quickly.

"I wouldn't have been able to start anything if he was smart enough to know what his own sentences meant," Hiei replied.

"Turn it DOWN Yusuke!" Kurama yelled when he turned on the cd player with AFI blasting. All of them had their hands over their heads.

"What the hell is that?!" Hiei shouted. Kurama ran over to the machine and paused it quickly then turned down the volume drastically.

"Your going to ruin the speakers," he scolded Yusuke.

_Why do you care? The dead don't have possessions have worldly possessions such as that horrible device._

_Then you won't have to worry about it once you've died,_ Kurama thought. He wasn't going to be tormented any longer without fighting back.

"Hey Kurama, you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Then bet," Yusuke said.

"On what?"

"Who's gonna win. I got Kuwabara to say he'd pay everyone who bet if he lost while he was flailing like an idiot," Yusuke laughed. Kurama looked over at the two, who had started to fight again. Kuwabara was hitting the air, while Hiei was darting around the room, constantly behind the taller boy.

"Hiei then," Kurama said.

"Kay lady and black boy," Yusuke began.

"I don't wear black Urameshi!" Kuwabara interrupted.

"Exactly, that's why your the lady. The first one to get hit loses, and that would be you Kuwabara. Start!" Yusuke shouted officially. Kuwabara swung at Hiei, while he jumped onto his back and kicked his head.

"Well that was quick," Yusuke complained.

_You don't want them worrying about you do you? For your safety or theirs? It does not matter. If it's your wish I shall grant it to you._

_Wha- _Kurama started to think but felt too dizzy. He sat on his bed and brought his hand to his head. His mind was racing, his heart was pumping faster, and the images of his room faded out replaced with the scenes of the dream. He was still pinned.

"You hide things from them, things that cannot be hidden forever. You do so for them, because you are afraid that I will attack them next," the demon said irritably, "but I only desire revenge on you, and you alone. I have no desire for their blood. Just yours. And I want to see it flow, like a crimson river. Right. Now." the demon took his knife to slightly below Kurama's right shoulder, and thrust it down. Kurama screamed in pain, and felt his arm becoming covered in his warm blood. The demon lifted the knife higher in the wound and pulled it towards him. He stopped an inch short of Kurama's elbow, and watched the blood flow. Watched him struggle to grab the wound futilely. Watched Kurama cry out in pain for the help he could not receive. His blood ran down his arm and form a puddle around him, the wound not giving any sign of stopping.

"Do not worry Kurama. I will not kill you. Yet. This is the easy way out, something I will not let you have. This was just a game, to make you reveal your secret. So that I could observe your anger at me. This is all a game to me, Kurama, and it's one that I'm enjoying to no end," he said with a smirk on his face, "and now I'm going to release you to your friends. So they can revive you, and I can make you suffer again."

Kurama's unharmed arm shot over to his shoulder instinctively putting pressure on it. He let out another scream of pain when he hit the cut.

"Kurama hold it, let us help!" Yusuke yelled to him. Kurama opened his eyes just a little and saw his room, his friends. Kuwabara had just run back with a few white towels and bandages. Yusuke was already holding some cloth to his arm to stop the blood flow, while Hiei was trying to stitch it up. Kurama let out a breath and removed his hand so they could continue.

"You've got some explaining to do Kurama," Hiei said. Kurama nodded, closed his eyes, and put his head back against the wall while they mended his arm. 


	4. Doctor Hiei

Another fairly quick update! Unfortunatly I think this is going to be my last quick update for awhile because school is starting up again after tomorrow. I don't think this chapter is anything great, but then again I don't think much of my writting is (opposite from what my reviewers say). Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I called this chapter Doctor Hiei for lack of a better name. Please review and enjoy it!  
  
*I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Doctor Hiei  
  
  
So you have no idea who this could be? Yusuke asked.  
  
No. I just know that he wants revenge on me, Kurama answered. He had just repeated his whole tale, while they fixed up his arm. Sometimes very painfully.  
  
Hold on this is going to hurt, Hiei interrupted, and poured some peroxide on the cut. Kurama let out a yell the second it seeped into his wound.  
  
I hate that stuff, he said.  
  
You don't want it to get infected. And Hiei your SUCH a wonderful doctor! Where ever did you learn? Yusuke said in a mother imitation. Perfectly done, right down to the waving finger and voice. Hiei shot a small glare at him. So what are we going to do? This guy can get to you no matter what, he said going back to normal.  
  
And if your pinned you can't really do anything to protect yourself, Kuwabara said.  
  
  
  
Hey, when's your mom getting back? Yusuke asked. Kurama froze. His mother? He had forgotten what to do about her return. If she ever saw this...  
  
I don't know. She left on business the day before yesterday and said she didn't know when she'd be back, he said, but if she knew this was happening she'd go into a panic.  
  
Yeah, she would huh? Oh well, if she gets back before this is all over then we'll just hide you at one of our homes, Yusuke looked over at what Hiei was doing, almost done?  
  
  
  
How does it look?  
  
How do you think it looks? It's very deep under his shoulder, the whole cut isn't as bad though. The initial thrust went almost clear through your arm, and your lucky it missed the bone. It was very close. You can still use it but I wouldn't recommend it, the wound could break open again before it's healed if you push it too far. Your also lucky it was your left arm, since you always battle with your right, Hiei told, turning his explanation to Kurama.  
  
Doctor Hiei to the rescue! Yusuke announced proudly.  
  
Go get some more bandages Carrot Top, Hiei ordered when he finished stitching up his arm.  
  
But you have some! Kuwabara complained.  
  
It needs to be wrapped more then once over, Hiei said. Kuwabara walked off grumpily muttering about being the fire demon being lazy.  
  
Do you think he'll attack you again before your healed Kurama? Yusuke asked.  
  
I'm not sure. He wants me to suffer as much as possible, so maybe.   
  
We can't protect you in your head, that's the only problem. And you can't fight as well if your hurt.  
  
Demons can't enter your mind completely, just manipulate it. They still have a physical form in another location, Hiei added.  
  
So all we need to do is find out where he is and kill him? Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded and started wrapping Kurama's arm in the cloth.  
  
He's most likely in the Makai somewhere near a gate between the worlds if he can be so effective. He can attack at any time he wants though, which puts us at the disadvantage, Kurama said.  
  
We're always at the damn disadvantage, Yusuke replied, It won't matter if you goes to sleep anymore. Since this can happen anytime.  
  
What happened while I was being attacked? Kurama was curious as to how his body reacted to the   
  
Um, you put your hand on your head, then leaned back on the wall when your eyes closed. We were trying to wake you up when you screamed and your sleeve tore and started bleeding. Then the rest of the cut appeared and you were still yelling. We were trying to get you under control because you keep struggling. Kuwabara came back with some of the stuff we needed and he held your arm while Hiei got to work and I held the rest of you down. Most of the time you were moaning for help and struggling. Then you snapped out of it, shot forward, and grabbed your arm, Yusuke explained.  
  
Everything that was happening in my mind was happening here, Kurama told himself.  
  
Yeah. We'll just stay the night if you don't mind. In case anything happens, Yusuke finished and Kurama nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama had found two sleeping bags on his search for somewhere for the rest of the boys to sleep, and decided two would have to be on the ground while one got the couch downstairs.  
  
After a few rounds of rock paper scissors between Yusuke and Kuwabara, everything was set. Kurama was going to stay in his room, Hiei just out side it with Yusuke, and Kuwabara down stairs. On the couch. All of them except Hiei and Kurama got to sleep quickly, and Kurama was out by midnight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama, HOW did you figure out the area I'm in? the demon said harshly, why do you have to figure out everything? Doesn't it bother you? Kurama realized he was now standing upright bound to a tree by rope before he said anything. Still next to the ocean, clear night.  
  
Who's getting under who's skin now? Kurama replied mockingly.  
  
You really don't want me to take that literally do you? the demon replied evilly. Kurama mentally cringed at the thought of it, but stayed silent. That friend of yours, Hiei was his name? Did a good job here... the demon cut off the sleeve of Kurama's school uniform with his blade was ran his fingers down the bandages, Very tight and smooth so it would not bleed.  
  
Your point please? Kurama was becoming sullen with this monster.  
  
Don't test me boy. I control the fate of your life no matter what those friends of yours think, the demon said.  
  
You may think you control my life and have discovered everything about me, but you know nothing of my friends. Even if you do manage to murder me they will only search harder. And when they find you they will kill you, Kurama said.  
  
I know they are searching for me now. As soon as dawn breaks you are setting out to find me. You'll be dead before you get there. I'll even give you a parting gift since I am so gracious, he replied, and took Kurama's wounded arm. He winced as the demon cut letters into his forearm with the knife. They began bleeding quickly, but the cuts weren't deep enough to cause much harm. The demon held up his work in front of Kurama. In crudely written letters was the word Nobuaki.'  
  
Your so kind, Kurama hissed, his voice brimming with sarcasm.  
  
I know. I hope you appreciate my name in the same way I loathe yours, he smirked at Kurama's glares, We're almost done for tonight Kurama, stop being so irritable. You should enjoy your last days in this world.   
  
I'm supposed to enjoy being slashed every few hours?  
  
Yes. I'm letting you live aren't I? Nobuaki replied.  
  
Not for long  
  
Fair enough. I haven't harmed your loved ones yet, he said with a smirk and an evil glint in his eye. Kurama expression turned cold as ice.  
  
If you touch them I don't care if I am dead, I will come back and destroy you my- Kurama's rage was cut short by his own cry of pain. The Fox's blood streamed from the wound in his right shoulder.  
  
I'd like to see you try. You may have evaded death once, Kurama, but not again, Nobuaki taunted, and wrenched the knife out of his body.


	5. My Turn to Play

Only took me a week to update, not really bad...at least compared to the nearly two months it took me to update Trapped at Kai's. *nervous laugh* Anyway...I had to get this up other wise it would have been deleted when we change computers. Enough of my stupid explanations! I just have two things to say before I let you read this chapter (if you don't read these notes, then it doesn't really matter does it?). I realize that in the beginning part it could be taken as Kurama x Botan. I honestly did not mean it to, and I am not trying to include anything like that in my fic! They make an okay couple, but I don't support them. Okay? So your welcome to think that this is proof they're a couple, or just take it that she's upset that he's hurt and going out to fight more. I don't care, just don't flame me cause you might hate Kurama x Botan and this may sound like it to you. Second, please review and enjoy, as I always say.  
  
Don't disclaimers get monotonous?  
  
*I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 : My Turn to Play   
  
  
Clouds. They were spread like a blanket over the once shinning blue sky of the Makai. The swirling gray black masses signaled the soon to arrive storm they would be receiving. The first crash of thunder could be heard clear in Koenma's office as the boys explained their dilemma to the child ruler, while Botan watched nervously from around the corner. Koenma wished them best and let them leave to begin searching. Botan's worry half turned to rage at his words, and dashed into the room.  
  
Koenma! How...how can you let Kurama leave? He's injured! He can't very well fight to his fullest, he could be killed! Botan pleaded desperately.  
  
I know, Botan. But I'm sure you know he could die where ever he is, and his skills are still an asset to them. I asked him myself if he was sure he wanted to go through with this instead of staying behind. His mind is made up, Koenma reasoned with the almost hysteric girl.  
  
But...Koenma! What if - Botan's eyes started to glisten with tears and her resolve to keep him in safe walls weakened.  
  
He's leaving Botan, Koenma said solemnly. She refused to accept that answer. One of her best friends could be walking into death, and that was something she could not accept easily. Botan ran after the boys as quickly as she could from Koenma's office.  
  
Botan's voice wavered as she called his name. The boys stopped as Kurama turned to her. You can't leave! Your hurt, something terrible could happen! Kurama, please don't...le-let them take care of it. Just please...I don't want to have to take another close friend... Botan started to break down.  
  
I'm not going to die, you don't have to worry. Even if I were to stay here I could be attacked anyway, Kurama tried to comfort her.  
  
No...something, Kurama please! Botan could barely speak above a harsh whisper, still trying to fight back her tears.  
  
I have to leave, Botan. I'll be alright, Kurama said, and Botan fell to her knees in defeat. The last she saw of him was his feet turning and walking out of her view. The soft, slow sprinkle of rain could not compare to the torrent of tears falling from Botan's face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was pretty broken up back there, Yusuke said to Kurama as they were walking.  
  
She'll be okay, Kurama replied.  
  
You don't really know that now do you? Nobuaki taunted in Kurama's head.  
  
_I've already warned you. If you harm any of my friends or family then I will be the one getting revenge,_ Kurama thought threateningly back.  
  
Uh, guys, the rain is getting harder, Kuwabara complained.  
  
Yusuke answered.  
  
We're gonna get soaked! Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Just pretend your a little kid again. Or did you always hate being wet? Yusuke teased.  
  
Shut up Urameshi! I don't mind the rain it's just I think Kurama may not like it that's all! Kuwabara tried to cover up.  
  
I don't mind it, Kurama said.  
  
Then, Hiei won't like it!  
  
Since when have you given a damn about what Hiei thought? Yusuke asked. Kuwabara opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again unable to think of a believable response. Exactly, now let's keep going.  
  
Kuwabara asked.  
  
To find the bastard that's haunting Kurama, Yusuke said.  
  
And where is he? Kuwabara said. Yusuke stayed silent.  
  
Wow, Kuwabara actually thought of a good question! Where the hell is he anyway? Yusuke asked.  
  
Probably a gate between the worlds, Kurama said.  
  
Yeah, where? Yusuke questioned back.  
  
That's why Hiei is in the lead, Kurama stated, and continued walking. The fire demon was already far ahead of them.  
  
See Kuwabara! If you would just keep your questions to yourself you wouldn't have to look like such an idiot when Kurama answers you! Yusuke scolded jokingly and ran to catch up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That looks like a good spot, Yusuke shouted. The drizzle from before had evolved into a full out storm in a very short time that night. The quiet sprinkle plagued them the entire day, but was never as punishing as this rain. The boys ran to the cave Yusuke had just pointed out. Kuwabara had no idea how he saw it, the darkness of night had already fallen and combined with the storm made it almost impossible for the tallest boy to see a even few inches from his own face.  
  
Once inside the Tantei got a fire going (a/n: amazing fanfic magic...I shall never figure out how it works...) and dried off. Hiei kept watch at the entrance to their shelter while the rest of them settled in. They had been traveling all day, and Hiei seemed to be leading them aimlessly through the forests of the Makai. Along the way the boys had been assaulted by a pack of low level demons. They were easy enough to defeat, but Kurama had to rebandage his arm once he found time due to it's beginning to bleed through the fabric again.  
  
'Night all, Yusuke said, lying down next to the rock he and Kuwabara had lovingly dubbed in their few hours of boredom in the cave. The two slightly hyper teens had gone around the cave moving rocks and plants to make it seem more like a house, joking all the way of each others interior design skills. Kuwabara slept on the other side of the cave with the pet moss Sir StinksALot, mumbling for awhile about how he had decided the rock's name should be Norbert and that he should get to sleep next to the pet rock. It was well past midnight by the time everyone was getting very tired, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were ready to sleep.  
  
_Sleep is a curse on me now, and I'm dreading it. Even though I feel so tired..._Kurama thought when he picked his corner of the cave. Hiei was still sitting next to the entrance, watching for some unseen threat that could harm them, when the rest had fallen asleep. Some more willingly then others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So nice to torture you again Kurama, Nobuaki greeted the sleeping Fox. Kurama had decided to stay silent for as long as possible tonight. No witty retorts? You wound me Kurama, I enjoy seeing the icy glares from those jade eyes of yours. The glares that can only be gained through a pure loathing of me.  
  
Silence filled the air thick with tension.  
  
Have I dulled your senses too much with this blade? Nobuaki lifted the dagger again, the razor edge glistening in the moonlight from his ruby red blood. If you are truly incapable of speaking, then the fun is over and I would have to end your misery here and now. But I don't think you'd like that would you? Kurama bit his tongue to keep from responding. He knew he was denying Nobuaki the pleasure he longed for by staying silent. He was denying the demon of the rush he got off of Kurama's vocal battles.  
  
Maybe...that's what your here for then? For me to end this? Your human body still has many years ahead of it Kurama, you are just a boy in the Ningenkai. (a/n: human world) Do you want to leave the world of mortals so soon? I know of one human that would be devastated of your loss, he said slyly. Kurama shot a death glare at Nobuaki. The kind of hostility showed in his eyes that the demon had been waiting for.  
  
There's the Kurama that I love to torment, I'm so glad he's returned. It's true then, that filthy mortal woman is your greatest treasure, he said. Kurama began to lose his composure at the threats of his mother's life. It would be so unfortunate for her to meet with an fatal accident wouldn't it?  
  
If you harm my mother, I will take the greatest joy imaginable in ending your pathetic existence, Nobuaki, Kurama threatened coldly, completely forgetting his vow of silence.  
  
Don't you remember? Ghosts cannot bring harm to the living, he taunted.  
  
Possession is an easy craft to master for a former demon, Kurama said.  
  
Even for a demon of your former power, to posses a body strong enough to over power me would be beyond doubtful, Nobuaki replied confidently.  
  
To over power you would be a simple task for even a human child. You lurk in shadows, and use mind deception. Your physical power is minute. I could use a plastic sword to kill you as easily as I can create a rose, Kurama spat defiantly.  
  
Your ignorance never ceases to amaze me, boy  
  
I'm wiser then you think  
  
I know of your past as a thief, I know the knowledge you possess. I'm not ignorant. You know nothing of me, or of my full strength, despite all of your assumptions  
  
Mind repeating that for this boy? Kurama was putting up an act, stalling for time.  
  
They say the legendary Youko Kurama is so clever, and his human form carries the same wit. I see now that they have lied, he said steadily, then his eyes widened. Kurama stepped forward while the ropes that held him fell limply to the ground, his arm bleeding once again.  
  
You associated roses to pain, to blood. But only by color. Would you allow me to demonstrate the true pain plants can deliver under my control? Kurama smirked and dropped two seeds to the ground that sprouted into vines instantly and coiled around Nobuaki.  
  
he yelled as the vines moved up his waist. Kurama revealed a shabby red rose from behind his back, the stem held a razor edge with small strands of thread from the bonds. The demon glared deadly daggers at the Fox as he began hacking away at the vines with his dagger. For the first time Kurama could make out his every feature clearly. Nobuaki was surrounded by medium length ebony hair flying wildly about him as he struggled futilely, dressed completely in jet black tattered material. His skin was snow pale, his blood red eyes raging. It would have been nearly impossible to tell he was a demon if it were for his almost elf like ears.  
  
I told you to kill him early on Nobuaki but you wouldn't listen would you? I could have toyed with him better then you. If I could have gotten here on my own, Kurama turned in the direction of a female voice and to see a young woman swing down from the tree and kick his wounded arm. Kurama cried out again and held his arm as he dropped to a knee, giving Nobuaki enough time to fight off the vines while they weren't growing. He walked over to Kurama, held him up by his neck, and slammed him against the tree. Kurama gasped when the wind was knocked out of him, but couldn't pull anything in as his feet dangled inches from the earth reddened by his bleeding arm.  
  
Here Chisa, happy? I'm done now, he dies here! Nobuaki thrust his dagger at Kurama's chest. He closed his eyes and prepared for the shock of the steel piercing his heart.  
  
The girl, Chisa, intervened and held his arm centimeters away from Kurama's heart. Both their eyes were wide, put him down!  
  
Nobuaki boomed and loosened his grip on Kurama's neck.  
  
I want to play too.  
  
Let go.  
  
You know I'm a better fighter then you.  
  
I'll wake him up just to get you out of here!  
  
Then I'll kick your ass in the real world, little brother, Kurama was dumbfounded.  
  
_These two are siblings? Should I be thankful she saved me, or worried of what she'll put me through? _Kurama wondered. This girl was his older sister? They looked almost nothing alike. She was dressed in a tight black shirt with loose white pants, mid back length dark violet hair, and her skin had a much deeper tone. She had small fangs, and considerably long sharp nails red as blood. The only thing they had in common was the same blood red eyes. But even those held a difference, his were raging flames and her's seemed to carry a playful yet vicious nature.  
  
We agreed this was my job! Nobuaki yelled.  
  
We agreed that if you could do it. You just couldn't be prouder could you? Getting to the elusive Kurama this way. And yet you manage to blow even this! I don't understand it, you've been doing fine, then you blow it because you fell for his stupid little boy' act?! Your worse then I thought, Chisa scolded, It's my turn now. She removed the knife from his stunned hands and walked closer to Kurama, who had fallen to his feet gasping to replenish his oxygen supply.  
  
I, unlike my brother, know how to break a man in ways that Nobuaki couldn't even conceive, she said. Her voice made him flinch, it carried a strange power with it. Despite how uneasy it made him feel there was something alluring about it. Something perhaps Kurama alone could easily resist. She brought the blade to his stomach and made a cut in the fabric of his as she pulled it by, leaving his skin unharmed.  
  
What do you think of me? she asked. Kurama stayed quiet. He sensed something seriously wrong with her. Chisa brought the blade by is stomach again in the same location, only this time Kurama felt the cold steel on his flesh. Do you thank me for saving your life? without an answer she continued in the same fashion, but made a small slice. A drop of blood escaped and seeped into his clothes. If you won't answer me with your words, you'll answer me with your blood, she said maliciously, continuing her pendulum like motions. Each time she brought the knife to him she went deeper in the same cut. He could feel his skin being pulled in the direction of the knife, and winced every time she came back for more. Once the cut was bleeding steadily she turned to her brother, and he nodded with a glare.  
  
Until we meet again Kurama! Chisa said, and sunk the knife into his side. Kurama could feel the icy steel ripping through his flesh excruciatingly slow, making sure every severed nerve tormented his brain with the signals of immense pain and a nearing demise. She the sick pleasure she received from her act showed evidently on her face the entire time he was screaming in agony.


	6. Shortlived Revenge

When was the last time I updated? I can't remember! *voice in her head says to just check the story's stats but she ignores it* Sorry for the long time no update! One thing before the chap starts, I switched computers, and this one doesn't have a program I can save html in. *growls* So until I can get a program onto it that can save html all the thoughts will be it ''. The happy little ''s! Yeah I know I'm strange...anyway enjoy this chap, and please review!  
  
*I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho*  
  
Chapter Six: Short-lived Revenge  
  
"Where is the bastard!?!" Hiei cursed to himself as he shot through the forest like a bullet. The others had remained in their refuge to tend to Kurama's injuries while the enraged fire youkai went ahead to finish the search for their friend's relentless attacker. "When I find the one who is doing this he will be the one begging for death's early arrival." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't get up," Kuwabara warned Kurama when the Fox finally came to. Kuwabara couldn't tell if he was disoriented or just plain out ignoring him as Kurama propped himself up with his right arm. "Kurama!"  
  
"It's not...that bad..." Kurama lied blatantly.  
  
"You heard 'im, don't get up," Yusuke threatened, but Kurama still wouldn't listen. "Man, what's wrong with you? Don't make me shoot you to keep you down." Kurama looked up wearily too see Yusuke's index finger pointing straight at him, giving off a faint glow of blue light. Kurama slowly let himself back down, gently lying on the hard ground. "Why are you being so damn stubborn Kurama?" Yusuke asked when he was sure that the former thief wouldn't get back up.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, his voice was weak. He was telling the truth though, it was almost as if nothing was registering in his mind properly that morning. His body may have been in the cave with his two concerned friends, but his mind was only half present. It was the same feeling as just waking up from a peaceful night's rest, half there, half still lost in the dream. But Kurama's rest had been anything but peaceful, and the nightmare was the last thing he still wanted to be locked in.  
  
"Yeah, well, your not going anywhere until a while later," Yusuke said. Kurama had already explained to all three what had occurred. He had been slightly surprised by Hiei's reaction, and his sudden leave of the cave.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Probably out knocking the crap outta some demon, or burning a village, he could be beginning the next apocalypse for all we know," Yusuke answered jokingly, "Just taking out some frustration. He'll be back once his mass murder streak is over." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know who's coming don't you, Chisa?" Nobuaki said darkly to his sister.  
  
"Hiei?" she replied, her interest perked. Nobuaki nodded. "Can I play with him?"  
  
"Do what you want. For being the eldest you are the most immature out of all three of us ever were, you do know that don't you?" Nobuaki complained, wishing to himself that his sister would take their job more seriously then she had been. "I suppose that if you do you'll want me to take part in it as well?"  
  
"Of course, how could I leave my little brother out of all the fun?" she replied playfully. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei stopped abruptly. He could sense the two. They were waiting for him, they already knew he was going to be there. Hiei felt his jagan flare with rage beneath the white cloth that concealed it.  
  
"Your Hiei correct?" a playful female voice called from around the clearing he had stopped in.  
  
"It won't matter who I am after I kill you," he replied back challengingly, his anger rising.  
  
"Must be. You have the shitty attitude down perfectly!" she said.  
  
"Get down here so I can slice you in the same manner that you have Kurama!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Jeeze your such an impatient bastard!" Chisa yelled back as she jumped from her perch in a nearby tree. Hiei shot her one of his patented death glares and silently grasped the hilt of his sword firmly. Chisa walked toward him slowly.  
  
"Your eager to die then?" Hiei said with a smirk. Once she was in his range he pulled his sword from it's sheath fast as lightning and swung at her. It was meant to be a final blow, severing her upper body from her legs in one clean swipe. It was meant to kill her.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
"Crap Hiei you wanna end it so soon? You take all the fun out of my game!" Chisa complained, pulling her ebony shirt from her body, examining the slice in it with disapproval. The tear's fringes were stained lightly by her glistening blood. The wound was so small, however, it wouldn't have effected her as much a paper cut would have.  
  
"Then it's a game of cat and mouse, I'm the cat you're the pathetic mouse. You better start begging for mercy now," Hiei replied, anger over flowing in his voice that his attack missed. Hiei prepared for another assault. He ran at her quickly, then seemingly disappeared. Chisa looked around frantically, her eyes unable to keep up with the fire youkai's unmatched speed.  
  
"Your speed is impressive Hiei," Chisa said, then turned around and jumped back, "but my brother's tricks are superior to your blind strength!" Hiei's sword flew through the air that was once occupied by the lovely demon girl. Hiei cursed under his breath when he saw that she had narrowly escaped his wrath again.  
  
"Is your ass hole brother too weak to come out and fight on his own?" Hiei asked, his short fuse about to burn out.  
  
"You've got a short temper dontcha?" Chisa teased, only angering Hiei more. She jumped from his next attack again.  
  
"Is that all your capable of? Pathetic dodging?!" Hiei fumed at the giggling girl.  
  
"I've never had an invitation to start attacking someone before," she answered, perplexed at his statement, "but if you want me to go on the offensive..." She held up her slender hands, and her crimson nails began to pulsate dimly. She crossed her hands over her chest and closed her deep red eyes.  
  
"You think you can win by standing stationary and closing your damn eyes?!" Hiei yelled as he ran toward her. At the last second before Hiei began his attack her eyes shot open, glowing blood red.  
  
"Actually, I believe I can!" She answered and swung her arms forward. Arrows emanated from her nails and homed in on Hiei. In a split second Hiei had evaded, to him, the sluggish attack and was far harm's way. The arrows flew through the space he was just in and continued to fly in a straight line.  
  
"Fool, you think you can defeat me with such a slow attack?" Hiei taunted confidently.  
  
"Idiot, do you think I'm stupid enough to attack someone with your speed with an attack such as that?" Chisa spat back and smirked. Hiei stared at her. Her attention was else where, no longer on him. He followed her eyes and saw the bright reflection of the arrows in her eyes. Hiei's head darted to where her concentration was and realized the arrows had changed course, were coming back at him. Faster then before.  
  
"What?!" he gasped as the group of arrows split in two, one half maneuvering to behind him and the second half coming head on. They were picking up speed, like a human falling to Earth. Hiei grinned, her timing was poor. He could easily evade the projectiles with the time he had discovered them. When the arrows were only feet away from the cocky fire demon he tried to leap out of the way.  
  
But he couldn't move.  
  
"What the -" Hiei barely managed to get out before the arrows plowed into his back and chest one barely a second after the other. Hiei's eyes widened. The arrows pierced his body as small trickles of blood began to flow from his wounds. After seconds of being protruding through him they gave off tiny explosions and disappeared. Hiei was in disbelief. 'Why the hell couldn't I move?!' Hiei wondered fiercely.  
  
'Because I'm here. Her "pathetic" brother isn't so weak now is he?' Nobuaki's sly voice rang through Hiei's head.  
  
"Where are you?!" Hiei demanded viciously.  
  
"Like he'd tell you," Chisa interrupted. Hiei looked back at her, a look of loathing spread across his face. "Oh scary faces. I thought we were older then that." she continued pushing him.  
  
"Your more like a teenage girl then a demon!" Hiei fumed, and ripped the white band away from his jagan. The eye glowed violently, and he charged at her again, faster then her eyes could follow.  
  
"Same old stunt!" she claimed assured that she would now what he was going to do next. 'Where's he going to come from Nobu?' She asked her brother inside her mind.  
  
'I...'  
  
'Well?'  
  
'I can't tell...'  
  
'YOU WHAT?!' Chisa screamed in her head.  
  
'He, I mean, his eye, I can't tell any more..'. Nobuaki pleaded with his temperamental sister.  
  
"Lost your precious perception?" Hiei taunted. Chisa turned at the last second to face him, and he deeply grazed her left arm.  
  
"Dammit..." She said darkly. "Nobuaki you bastard! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!"  
  
"Not so helpful anymore is he?" Hiei glared.  
  
'I'm leaving...' Nobuaki told his sister.  
  
"WHAT?! Your gonna leave me here to die?! You bastard!" Chisa yelled, and started to retreat into the deep forest surrounding them. Hiei began to follow her, but stopped slowly at the call of his name in Yusuke's voice. The fire demon reluctantly turned to face the annoying teen, letting the duo escape further into the catacomb-like woods. 


	7. Emerald Vines

Sorry I haven't updated in almost two months! I've been lazy in planning out the chap, but I finally got to doing it last night.  
  
Underscores ( _these things if you don't know_) mark italics.  
  
*I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho*  
  
Chapter Seven: Emerald Vines  
  
"What is it _now_ Yusuke?" Hiei asked, clearly agitated by this interruptance.  
  
"What's up with you ditching us for HOURS in the middle of Makai, so we have zero idea of WHERE the hell we're going? Especially with and injured Kurama?" Yusuke replied, the same hint of annoyance carrying in his own voice.  
  
"I was going to come back for you after I killed the demons we're searching for," Hiei said plainly, and turned around to leave again.  
  
"Well then we'll just follow you!" Yusuke yelled to his back, unwilling to let Hiei have the last word. The fire demon simply continued to pursue his opponents deeper in the forest while Yusuke waited for Kuwabara and Kurama to catch up. "Are you sure you should be walking into a battle with those wounds, Kurama?"  
  
"I'll be fine...movement isn't required for me to manipulate my plants if need be," the red head answered quietly, and motioned for them to press on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys followed Hiei as best they could through the thick forest, losing sight of him every so often and scaring away the birds calling his name until he came back, furious at the racket they made. Hiei's pace was grueling, most of all for Kurama. His injuries were slowing him down greatly, and he was growing more and more frustrated with himself that he couldn't side step the cuts and keep up better with his team. While they trekked through the woods he couldn't bring his mind away from the negative possibilities of him being with his friends during the up coming fight. He felt he was becoming dead weight, and would just weaken their cause because he would be the one who couldn't fend for himself. His heart clashed with his mind on the point though, as it was the nagging force urging him to be there, that he _had_ to be there for some reason. He only wished he knew what that unknown reason was so he would be able to debate whether it was worthy or not.  
  
The clouds rumbled over head more frequently as they went through the forest, wondering how it was that the two demons had gone so far ahead so quickly. "Looks like it's gonna rain again tonight," Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Great...that's _just_ what we need right now. What with three eyes in his 'leave me the hell alone.'" Yusuke added on to Kuwabara.  
  
"He's just frustrated Yusuke, as the rest of us are," Kurama tried to reason.  
  
"Yeah well I'M getting freakin' frustrated too!" the unruly boy yelled back, sending a few more birds fluttering out of their tree top perches. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eventually Yusuke decided to stop yelling and wait for Hiei to realize they weren't behind him any longer. Kuwabara wanted to take a rest for food anyway, and Kurama had no intention of invoking Yusuke's foul mood saying they should continue. The Fox found a shaded tree to rest under while the other two teens argued over how to cook their meal without any fire to prepare it.  
  
"They're just like children..." Kurama shook his head after Yusuke bashed Kuwabara over his head for starting to eat their ramen uncooked.  
  
"They are aren't they?" Kurama shot forward at the sound of Chisa's voice, sparking shocks of pain from his newly bandaged injuries. He spun around to face her fully alert.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked her, watching her carefully, "wasn't Hiei supposed to have killed you already?"  
  
"Aww...not happy to see me?" Chisa replied playfully as always, swinging down from the branch she was hanging upside down from, "You think that little pipsqueak of a demon could defeat me? He's barely this high!" Chisa motioned to her waist, though Hiei was far taller then that. She turned her deep red eyes from Yusuke to Kurama, and they seemed to spark in interest when his own gaze hardened to a glare. "You know, Kurama, I never expected you to be up and about so soon! Though I can see your not feeling so wonderful eh?"  
  
"You'll be feeling far worse then I do soon, Chisa," he said back. He could faintly sense Yusuke's reiki (a/n: spirit energy) rising and concentrating in his right index finger.  
  
_One blast from Yusuke and Chisa will be down, she can't fight efficiently without her brother judging from what Hiei told us...and if he isn't here handling her then he most likely will be dealing with Nobuaki. Hopefully..._ Kurama thought while he was trying to keep Chisa's attention on him and distracted from Yusuke's ensuing attack. The wounded boy rose to his feet unsteadily, covering the wound on his stomach lightly with his healing left arm. His free hand slid behind his rose red hair to reveal just that - a blood red rose in full bloom.  
  
"You don't seriously think _you_ could fight me in your state do you?" Chisa crossed her arms in disbelief.  
  
"No, but I believe he will," Kurama smiled slyly and nodded to Yusuke, who had his arm raised in his trademark position. Chisa was so set on Kurama's mockery she failed to notice him preparing for his deadly attack.  
  
"Err..." Chisa stumbled for words, taking a step back instinctively. Yusuke fired at her straight on. She swerved out of the way at the last second, having his bullet graze her cheek, splitting strands of hair that were too slow to evade with her. "That would've blown my head off!"  
  
"That's the point," Yusuke growled at her, his face set in a glare as he stepped towards her slowly. "Now apologize to Kurama and tell us where your sorry ass brother is and I'll try not to blow off your head again. Maybe some other limbs, but I'll leave your head alone."  
  
"Screw this," Chisa said turning away, but bumped into Kuwabara before she could escape more then a foot.  
  
"Coward," the tallest boy held out his hand and produced a brightly glowing reiki sword instantly.  
  
"Stop taking the fun out of my game with the fox, okay? I don't have a problem with you losers, just him," Chisa poorly tried to reason.  
  
"You think that we'd sit by and watch him be torn apart by you two psychos?" Kuwabara argued.  
  
"Um...yeah?"  
  
"Damn, your even stupider then Kuwabara," Yusuke said, and threw a punch at the demon girl.  
  
_I'm gonna kill you Nobuaki if you don't DO something real quick here!_ Chisa pleaded angrily in her head. "Can't we talk about this like civilized people?"  
  
"Are you feeling civilized right now Kuwabara?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You Kurama?"  
  
"Do what you like."  
  
"There ya have it, three for uncivilized violence like the type you inflicted on Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, shooting another bullet at her. Again she dodged, but it came even closer then the first.  
  
_Do something!_ Chisa tried to catch her brother's attention with her thoughts.  
  
"Nobuaki isn't aiding you anymore I believe," Kurama said, observing the apprehensive look on her face, "You can murder anyone while they're standing by idly, but having to actually work at the battle is where you fall. Your attacks are strong admittedly, but you haven't perfected them to the point that you can fight effectively against a moving target, they aren't fast enough to hit someone before they attempt to evade," the fox's analyze of Chisa's weakness got under her skin quickly.  
  
"You think you know everything don't you?! Well just shut up and mind your own business!" she yelled to him, dodging an attack from Kuwabara..  
  
_You know he's right though don't you?_ Nobuaki whispered hauntingly through her head.  
  
_Jerk! Where have you been?_ Chisa scolded her younger brother.  
  
_Avoiding the small one. Hiei was he? You know his Jagan scrambles my energy, I had to get far enough away from him so his powers wouldn't affect me,_ he explained.  
  
_Well now that you're here DO something!_  
  
_Yeah yeah..._  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Chisa's increasingly angry and impatient expression. Yusuke had to hold back a laugh, she looked like a five year old who didn't get what they wanted. "I can see your not real happy...so I'll just end this right now," he said and took a step forward. Chisa's attention redirected to him instantly, watching his feet dip in the soft green grass. She took another step back to match him every time he came closer. "Kind of scared of death and pain aren't you?" he said, raising his arm, forefinger glowing violently.  
  
Then everything stopped.  
  
Yusuke's arm was midway in the air, still gathering energy for his attack, completely stopped. "What the..." Yusuke cursed. He pushed his muscles to do what he wanted, but was stuck in his position.  
  
"Urameshi! Move!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"I can't dumbass! Don't you think I would've by now if I could?!" Yusuke screamed back. He was still trying to move, but failing miserably, not even getting a small shake giving all his strength to it.  
  
"But how is that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Nobuaki," Kurama said, "Hiei must've lost him and he's helping Chisa again..."  
  
"Can you stop figuring things out for a second?" Chisa glared at him.  
  
"No," Kurama drew a deeper glare from her. "Gah, fine I'll have to finish her!" Kuwabara interrupted and charged at the demon girl. Chisa stood still with full confidence that he would stop dead in his tracks right in front of her. She ducked when he was close enough to bring his sword down through her head, and had already started to swing when he was stopped.  
  
"What the hell happened? Why can't I move?!" Kuwabara yelled outraged, "I almost had her!"  
  
"Same thing that happened to me idiot!" Yusuke yelled at him.  
  
"Oh dear..." Chisa rose to her feet quickly, "looks like little old Kurama is the only one left not frozen...and he can't fight now can he?"  
  
"Dammit..." Yusuke swore under his breath.  
  
"Now who's scared boy?" she laughed confidently, and walked to Kuwabara first, "I want to play with you first..."  
  
"Hiei where the hell are you?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Dead, but that's just my guess," Chisa absently mindedly answered, and kicked Kuwabara's stomach hard. Pain etched itself on to his face and he flew back into a nearby tree. His immobilized body went limp suddenly as he slid down to the ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is the stupid bastard?!" Hiei dashed through the woods at top speed searching for Nobuaki. The Jagan imbedded in his forehead was glowing dimly while he ran, trying to catch even a small trace of his aura to track. Hiei jumped on to a tree branch and started to travel through the trees to cover more distance quicker. The smoke gray clouds were still rumbling overhead and flashed the first stroke of lightning for the afternoon. During the blinding flash Hiei felt his Jagan pulsate strongly, sensing something north of him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ya know, it's chats like these that make me really appreciate Nobuaki's quietness," Chisa was leaning on Yusuke's shoulder forcing all her weight on him, "At least when I talked to him long enough he'd reply to me." She had been trying to get information about the Dark Tournament finals from the boys, mostly about Kurama's match with Karasu.  
  
"You want info? His blood was sucked by a freakin' monster plant, then he died. The end." Yusuke said purely to get her to shut up.  
  
"Well that was nice. Why did you have to be so mean Kurama? Would you want to have met your end by being sucked dry by a plant?" Chisa turned her questions solely to Karaus's former opponent.  
  
"Why did he want to slit my throat just to see my blood mingle with my hair?" "He had mental issues. It happens to the best of us..."  
  
"How would you have known?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He was my brother," She said simply not seeming to be distressed in the least that she was talking about someone in her family that was dead, "younger brother to be exact."  
  
"He what?!" Yusuke yelled in awe. "Is that why you've got a death wish for Kurama?!"  
  
"Wow your smarter then you look. So tell me Kurama, despite that fact that he had some severely strange liking for your hair and you in general, why did you kill him? You showed mercy and compassion to everyone else you fought. Besides Roto and that fishing guy."  
  
"He was trying to blow me up. And I did not appreciate all the explosions going off half a centimeter from my body."  
  
"Okay...I get it now...Well that was my brother, Mr.Explosions. Your know he tried to blow me up once? Stupid s.o.b. got a good beating from me for that," she said joyfully.  
  
"You didn't like him much did you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Not really. He was kinda a jerk. Worse then Nobuaki at least. But I didn't want him to die if that's what you mean. If I was waiting for his death I wouldn't be here harassing you all now would I? Maybe thanking, but not harassing," she rambled.  
  
"Your high," Yusuke said.  
  
"Not real-"she started then fell on Yusuke. Yusuke's statue like state was lifted and he was free to move again, as was Kuwabara. "Nobuaki, I swear I'm gonna kill him!" she yelled while jumping to her feet.  
  
"Hiei must be in range of him again," Kurama guessed.  
  
"Now where were we..." Yusuke said taking the same stance he was in before Nobuaki paralyzed him and Kuwabara. "Oh yeah..." his right index finger regained it's violent glow signaling a soon to come rei gun attack. Kuwabara was still on the ground, though his spirit sword was in hand.  
  
"Hey now, didn't we get a little closer while you were stuck?" she backed up again watching to avoid Kuwabara's legs behind her.  
  
"While you were using me as an arm rest, throwing Kuwabara against trees and bashing Kurama because he saved his own life? Yeah we got a lot closer," Yusuke said sarcastically then took a more serious tone, "to your death." Yusuke fired his spirit gun at her for the final time. Chisa jumped barely out of the way, still being grazed by the bullet. When she landed she took another step back, and tripped. Over the few emerald green vines that were growing out of the ground that hadn't been there until the hold over Yusuke and Kuwabara had been lifted. She fell backwards on to Kuwabara.  
  
And his shining sword. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn Hiei!" Nobuaki yelled when he landed in a sort of underground safe house. The walls and ground were dirt with no covering whatsoever. He ran through a series of tunnels until he reached another room like place with a large marking engraved on the floor. When he walked in the symbol started to glow. "Now that I'm safe from Hiei's damn Jagan..."  
  
_Nobuaki..._ Chisa whispered in his head.  
  
_What?_ he asked irritated. She knew well enough that Hiei had come in range again and to stop scolding him.  
  
_Heh, you finally won a wager. I guess...you'll get to kill Kurama before me..._ Nobuaki was stunned at the way his sister was talking. Her voice, even though just in his mind, was rasp and abnormally quiet. Added to the fact that she had /I forfeited to him before.  
  
_Why is that now?_  
  
_My clumsiness...I guess if you fail to kill Kurama as well..._ Nobuaki's eyes widened.  
  
_No, wait, what has he done?! What did they do to you?!_ he was frantic in the prospect of losing another sibling. Not again, not after what he went through after the Dark Tournament. Not after all this planning. They couldn't fail. It couldn't end, there was no way the Fox could win again. He wouldn't allow it. He waited for his sister's reply for five minutes longer. Up until the point that he could sense her life energy any longer. 


	8. Over the Edge

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own the YYH boys, no matter how much I wish it did.  
  
Chapter 8: Over the Edge  
  
"Urameshi, get her off!" Kuwabara yelled when Chisa fell on him. His stomach churned when he felt her warm, wet blood start to drip down his hand. Chisa's eyes were wide with fear and pain. The fear of death. She knew it was the end for her, these were her final moments of life. She lifted her trembling hands towards her stomach, and gently whisked her slender fingers around the sword, feeling her own blood. Feeling the life draining out of her.  
  
"I...never expected...to die this way..." she said raspily, "I knew...I was always clumsy...but..." she cursed herself for not watching her footing. Even though she could never have anticipated the plants growing there. She knew that those vines weren't placed there naturally, and that they had arrived soon after the boys were set free. Chisa looked up at the dreary sky regretfully. "If we had just...let his death go...we knew he could've died at the tournament...just...never expected it..."  
  
"You know we wouldn't have been there if your brother's team didn't threaten us," Yusuke stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Toguro threatened us into coming to the tournament. We never wanted to be there. Your team told us that everyone we cared for would die if we didn't attend," Yusuke explained, "My girlfriend, two sisters, and his mother would've all died if we lost. You know he would never let his mother die without doing everything in his power first and then some, don't you? Kurama planned on dying with his final attack, he survived on a lucky break. So think about it, it's your brother's fault Kurama was even there to kill him."  
  
"Maybe..." Chisa whispered. She didn't care to think about what her brother's blunders were right now, she had her own screw ups to deal with. And she had to deal with them quickly before her final few minutes were spent. "The last thing...I said to him...'I hope you go get yourself blown up...then you'll know how your victims feel'....he had just set off one of his stupid firecrackers next to me...and what do ya know...he did die..." Chisa's voice faded farther into nothing the more she spoke.  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Kurama asked. Yusuke had slid her over to the same tree that Kuwabara had been propped up against when they lifted her off the tall human. Kurama noticed the flame that once danced in her crimson eyes, the fire that always signaled her precise mood, was dimmed to nothing more then a faint spark and the rest of her eyes were a pale, dull red.  
  
"Just because I need to get it off my chest...before I die...and you're the only ones here to listen..." she smiled in her mind, unable to stir the energy to move her lips, "it would figure...I pour my heart out to my destructors..." _I guess I should say good bye to my annoying brother..._ Chisa thought while closing her eyes, concentrating the last of her reiki into relaying her final message to her brother. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's gone," Kurama said, standing up slowly from the girl's cold body. Kuwabara's spirit sword had disappeared with the last of Chisa's life energy and all that was left of the once maliciously playful demon was her pale figure.  
  
"What do we do with her body?" Kuwabara asked, "We can't just leave it there can we?"  
  
"Do _you_ want to carry it back Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked childishly.  
  
"That's not even funny Urameshi! We're talking about dead people here!"  
  
"I was dead and you talked about me even worse."  
  
"Can you two stop fighting for even two minutes?" Kurama snapped at them. Nobuaki wasn't going to take his sister's death lightly, he'd be after them soon. And his focus would be set on the one who prepared the vines that Chisa tripped over, not to mention sent a blood sucking plant onto his other sibling. The Fox was expecting an attack to come in the near future, and he wasn't enjoying the prospect of him being the punching bag Nobuaki would take his rage out upon.  
  
~~15 minutes later~~ "What're we gonna do?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I dunno," Yusuke replied lazily, sitting up in a tree, "ask Kurama."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"I don't know," Kurama said, "Don't say I'm supposed to." Kuwabara shut his mouth abruptly. "Kuwabara...Where is Chisa's body?"  
  
"I didn't do anything with it...Urameshi are you playing with her up there?"  
  
"You really think I'm that screwed up?" Yusuke looked around the clearing they were resting in, "she's leaning on the tree behind you Kurama." Kuwabara and Kurama looked where Yusuke directed. She was lying limp and cold next to the tree.  
  
"Who put her there?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"How could you just leave my sister's body lying on the cold, muddy ground so carelessly?" Nobuaki walked solemnly from the forests that concealed him earlier. His hand was covered by his long, black sleeves, but they failed to hide the thick glittering knife dripping wet from the rain.  
  
"She tried to kill us for one," Yusuke said, swinging his legs over the edge of the tree limb he had been resting on. "Your not moving," the oncoming demon threw his blood red eyes in Yusuke's direction, letting them glint sharply. He never moved his head, staying faced to the silver kitsune (a/n: japanese for fox) left of him. Yusuke didn't bother to attempt to go any farther, he knew what was happening all over again. Nobuaki returned his deadly gaze on the red head. "You, however, are. Paralyzing you is too easy. You see death coming, you see it staring you down. Your in it's sights, all I have to do is pull the goddamn trigger. I don't want you to know when the hell it's coming. I want you to feel the rush of confidently knowing that you have a chance at victory. And then feel it all come crashing down. Your death will be erratic, you won't have time to pray for your soul - or the souls of others."  
  
Nobuaki sensed Kuwabara releasing his sword and set loose his own abilities again. Kuwabara remained frozen in place, leaving Kurama all alone. The injured fox took a cautious step back, his mind was racing, anxious to find anyway to avoid this.  
  
"Don't run Kurama, you'll take the fun out of the game."  
  
"We all now know what you inherited from your sister then," Kurama replied. A twig snapped under his weight while he continued to retreat. He had to get out of here. But there was no chance in hell that the stubborn boy would leave his friends behind. Nobuaki patience snapped in an instant after the twig snapped.  
  
"Why did you have to take her from me!? Why did you kill HER?!" Nobuaki sprung at Kurama. His sleeve slide back, revealing his pale hand clasping the dagger. If his eyes were blazing with the hatred he harbored for Kurama, his hand could've told even a five year old. It seemed as though the handle would shatter at any moment, his grip was so tight his vein was clearly visible. Kurama flinched as he dove out of the way, landing on his left shoulder hard. He clenched his teeth trying to hold back a scream. Nobuaki's attack landed in the ground once inhabited by the spirit fox.  
  
"What...would you have done? Stand by idly and die?" Kurama reasoned, but Nobuaki was too blinded to care. He pushed himself up with his right hand, ignoring the shooting pains in his left arm. His hand slipped shakily behind his hair and revealed a blood red rose. He snapped it into his trademark whip with one swift downward movement, and flung it back up aiming for Nobuaki.  
  
"You can't hit me with your sluggish attacks Kurama!" the demon evaded the attack simply, and landed a few feet away. _He's right...I can't move my whip fast enough to strike him..._ Kurama thought furiously. Nobuaki leapt at him again, this time anticipating the direction he would escape too. He brought the knife down swiftly, and grazed Kurama's left shin.  
  
"Kurama get up!" Yusuke yelled when he saw his demon friend fall to the wet ground. Nobuaki rose to his feet slowly, inspecting the blade in his hand. Crimson. It stained the the steel, dripped down from the cold blade to the hand of it's wielder. The scent and sight of the blood turned Nobuaki over to insanity. He knew his victim, he knew Kurama was his prey. He was wounded severely, with no escape possible. His scarlet eyes took their most malicious state they ever had before.  
  
"I was wrong. I want you to know your going to die. I want you to fear it with every fiber of your being. I want to see the pain and fear flood your eyes as you see it coming to you. Because that's the pain and fear that I have owed you for so long. The same emotion returned ten fold to you that you have brought upon me, Kurama. So enjoy your last moments. Pray for everything you hold dear because soon, my friend, it shall all be joining you in the depths of hell. You can all suffer for an eternity together, and recollect who it was who earned you a first class trip to hades," Nobuaki's voice held no emotion but a cold blood lust. His eyes only had pure, unmeasured hate. He was a psycho gone beyond the breaking point.  
  
"Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled. He had never heard anyone speak in the manner Nobuaki was. Kurama lifted his arm behind his hair again, trying to grab an arsenal of seeds to manipulate.  
  
"No. Bad fox," Nobuaki commanded, as if Kurama were his pet dog. Before the word 'fox' even escaped his lips Kurama was frozen. He walked closer and closer to a helpless Kurama, then crouched down, whisking the knife along Kurama's sleeve absent mindedly. His other arm clenched onto Kurama, and pulled down the arm that was previously behind his hair. Nobuaki pried open Kurama's fist with the knife, leaving small insignificant scratches behind. "Tsk, Tsk..." Laying in his now out stretched hand were five small seeds. Nobuaki picked them up one at a time and threw them over his shoulder into the mud.  
  
"You'll never get to them all the way back there boy. Your energy is too depleted to reach that far away.  
  
"You don't know what I am capable of," Kurama countered.  
  
"But you know what I am," Nobuaki swung the handle of the knife in his hand so he was holding it similar to a throwing star, and lifted it to Kurama's neck. The sharp tip of the blade gently touched his skin.  
  
"Don't touch him you bastard!" Yusuke yelled from his tree. He strained his muscles to move, putting off of his reiki behind his will.  
  
"Don't command me. You'll die soon enough, just wait you turn. I assure you, your death will be just as painful as his," the homicidal demon turned his full attention back to Kurama. He peered into his victims eyes. "My brother, though an idiot, was correct about some things. The intimacy murder and victim share is unparalleled. But his view on it wasn't the same as mine now. It's not love, not the tender feeling he wished for. It's of fear, and of mercilessness. Of knowing the exact moment and the exact reason this person's life has come to it's end. And knowing _you_ are the one who took it."  
  
Kurama's eyes darted back and forth from Yusuke to Kuwabara trying to grab someone's attention, with no luck. They were too focused on Nobuaki to notice. "Then your just as demented as your brother was." Finally they looked at him. Even for a man near death they didn't think he would really ask for it.  
  
"He was a nutcase, Karasu," Yusuke said leisurely. Kurama smiled slyly and closed his eyes when Nobuaki turned his head.  
  
"Maybe I should kill you first then."  
  
"I doubt it. Can you even jump this high? You are pretty short. Not like Hiei short, but at least he can jump."  
  
"You have a death wish don't you?" Nobuaki said, getting up. Like a child he was losing focus on the one he had his sights on. Kurama smirked, emerald orbs still closed.  
  
"Nah, I just want to see if you can even GET to me."  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"No, he's a dimwit," Kuwabara interrupted, realizing what Yusuke was doing.  
  
"Your both suicidal dimwits," Nobuaki said. Kurama opened his eyes slowly, letting them readjust to the light. Smiling the whole while. He sent a small, indiscrete vine up Nobuaki's arm, and wound it's self around the un touched part of the blade's handle. With little effort Kurama let his plant yank it out of the unknowing youkai's hand. He flew around to stare straight into the eyes of a smirking Kurama, drawing his pet plants closer to him.  
  
"And you're a homicidal maniac who's spree is going to end before it even started," Kurama's silky voice echoed through the clearing. Smooth, malachite shaded plants were springing out from behind the silver kitsune, surrounding the area. "I don't appreciate the torture I've gone through recently, brought up by you and your sister. I don't appreciate being paralyzed, and being made a prisoner inside my own mind. But what I don't appreciate most of all are you threats against my friends. And my only family," Kurama's eyes became cold and counculating, as they were in the midst of many of his battles. His movements may have been dulled, but the accuracy and precision in which he could manipulate his plants was as strong as it had ever been. His swift vine quickly made a cut on Nobuaki's chest, in the same place he had condemned Karasu. "You, and your brother, are wrong. I feel nothing but relief that you will no longer be a threat to me, or anyone else for that matter. If you want to know what your brother when through, here's a sample," Kurama's reiki spiked, and he began to glow fiercely. He released one of his most well known, and cruel plants. It homed in on Nobuaki as if he were a huge target, and feasted on his blood. He fell to the ground, skin paling steadily as the life was drained out of him, just like his brother was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke thud on the damp ground loudly. "Dammit...I forgot I was leaning forward that whole time!" He brushed off what he could, but unfortunately the mud wanted to stick to the teen.  
  
"He's dead right?" Kuwabara asked, leaning over Nobuaki, who was covered almost completely by Kurama's plant.  
  
"Yes," the fox replied, with a quiet sigh of relief.  
  
"Ya know what? Hiei never showed up the lazy ass! We went through all that and he was off goofing around!" Yusuke complained.  
  
"Say something about me?"  
  
"Your late again Hiei," Kurama laughed, "too late this time though."  
  
"Hn," Hiei used his trademark word. It was a word to him at least.  
  
"So can we get out of here now? And what do we do with them?" Kuwabara moaned.  
  
"The Makai has ways of taking care of these things. Leave them," Hiei said, and started to walk away. Kurama followed silently, still in one piece. He turned to look at the former battlefield the clearing had become before he turned his back on it for the final time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IT'S OVER!! I'm so happy, and so sad! First continuous fic I've ever finished! I think the ending sucked, how bout you? Please tell me in your review! I hoped you enjoyed it as much I as I did writing it!! THANK YOU FOR READING!! Now I should be in bed before I get screamed at for being on the computer way too late... ^^; Sorry it's so cliché! I couldn't kill Kurama, I'm too much of a hopeless fangirl, and if it seems rushed, it kinda 


End file.
